RussiaXCanada: Invisible no more
by Dark Trickster88
Summary: A simple story about Canada and Russia, and how Russia helps Canada get noticed or at least a special sunflower does ; .


Russia X Canada: Invisible No More

As the chatting and arguing of the Allies grew louder and louder, Canada seemed to become even more invisible. Many times he tried to say something but no one seemed to care. But on that fateful day while walking out of the conference room Canada bumped into someone.

Thud! Canada collided with Russia! He had heard stories of how mean he was and Canada timidly backed away apologizing as he backed away.

"Hello Canada." Russia said, with a kind smile. Canada almost was going to say, I'm Canada, not America, but then he realized, Russia had called him Canada! He blushingly turned his head to look Russia in the eyes and saw he was still smiling!

Still blushing, Canada turned to walk away when Russia grabbed his shoulder! Russia pulled up Canada's jacket, which had fallen off his shoulder in the collision.

"Here." Russia said pleasantly and walked off.

Still blushing, Canada touched his shoulder and walked home smiling shyly.

Walking out of his house the next day Canada saw a single sunflower laid out on the path. He picked it up and looked at it, then held onto it the rest of the way to the Allies meeting. He had only wanted to come since Russia had been so nice to him yesterday.

Holding the sunflower proudly to his chest Canada walked into the conference room. England looked up and said,

"Hello Canada, I'm surprised you wanted to come! You've never shown interest before." Oh well, sighed Canada, it's a start.

"Would you like a Chinese treat-aru?" China asked him. Putting down the sunflower, Canada said

"Yes, thank you." But China had already turned away. Slightly sadly, Canada picked up his sunflower and turned to walk away when China asked him,

"Do you still want you Chinese treat-aru?" Careful this time to still keep holding onto the sunflower Canada told China he would like a Chinese treat. He walked away enjoying the food and saw Russia!

The moment Canada looked at Russia, Russia looked at him, saw the sunflower and smiled.

"Those are my favorite type of flower, so sunny and bright, very different from my home." Russia said with a kind smile.

"My home is also cold." Canada said, then felt very silly.

"So we have something in common." Russia replied. When Russia said that, it made Canada blush and smile slightly. Russia returned the smile and Canada walked away feeling slightly dizzy and warm. The meeting went on and Canada often gave ideas and they listened!

This was the best meeting Canada had ever been to! He promised himself that he would never stop holding onto the sunflower. He remembered what Russia had said about the sunflower and then he clutched the sunflower to his chest and blushed at just the thought of Russia!

A knock on his door brought Canada to his senses, who would ever come to visit him? It was America, to tell him the next meeting was 2 days from then. Canada couldn't believe it! He had been remembered! This was turning out to be a wonderful day!

On the day of the next meeting Canada noticed the sunflower looked slightly more wilted, but still grabbed in and held it to his heart as he walked down the lane.

Arriving, he wasn't paid as much attention as before, except for Russia who seemed happier when Canada walked in. Canada noticed that the seat beside Russia was empty, he shyly inched over and looked at Russia, asking permission with his gaze and getting a nod and kind smile in return.

Waiting for the meeting to start they sat in a comfortable silence, gazing off into the distance and thinking, every so often catching each others gazes and smiling (and in Canada's case, blushing and turning away awkwardly).

Afterwards Canada walked away feeling very happy. This turn of events had een the best thing that had ever happened to Canada!

"Goodbye Canada, I hope to see you soon." Russia said, surprising Canada. Canada blushed and held the sunflower tighter.

"I hope to see you again soon, too." Canada replied awkwardly, but happily. With a small wave, Russia was gone.

That night Canada got a letter from America telling him the next meeting would be in a week. Well that would be a long time until he would see Russia again.

The week passed slowly and again it was time it was time for the meeting. He walked out of his house with a new spring in his step, almost forgetting the sunflower but quickly rushing back in to get it.

He saw the flower and almost instantly his smile was wiped off his face. The once radiant sunflower was dried up and colorless, its last petal fell before Canada's eyes. His emotions seemed to mimic the sunflower's and he felt very sad. Those few days of being noticed and remembered had been some of the best in his life! Would even Russia ignore him now?

He decided not to go to the meeting, since if no one would notice him what was the point? He settled down in a comfy chair and stared at the sunflower, not being able to comprehend how such a wonderful thing could be gone so fast.

Early morning turned to night and Canada heard a knocking on his door, this surprised him since the sunflower was dead. Slowly, he walked to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway was Russia! Russia had remembered him!

"I wondered why you weren't at the meeting, I missed you." He said to a now smiling Canada.

"Really? You missed me?" Canada asked him.

"Yes, no one else much likes to talk to me." Russia said, and Canada thought he heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I didn't come because my sunflower is gone, it was the only reason anyone paid attention to me, what is the point of going to the meeting if no one will notice me?" Canada told him.

"Then let me be your sunflower." Russia said softly, which made Canada feel warm all over. Canada nodded, smiling and Russia pulled him into an embrace. They stood there for what seemed like hours to Canada, surrounded by pure happiness. Russia leaned down and planted a small kiss on Canada's warm cheek, he blushed, and realized, that was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
